A Dash of Happiness
by littleparadox
Summary: For Winterblossom Festival; prompt: secret joy. / "Being with you is a secret joy." / AU, OOC.


**Natsu is here...**

**Kali ini Natsu publish fict untuk SasuSaku FanFest, untuk Winterblossom Festival. Yah, mungkin fict ini memang gaje, seperti semua fict Natsu yang lain… :'(**

**Read and Review! No flame.**

**

* * *

**

**A Dash of Happiness © Amakusa Natsumi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Theme : Secret Joy**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Drabble-ish**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated for SasuSaku**

**

* * *

**

**A Dash of Happiness**

**

* * *

**

Angin bertiup lembut seiring kaki sepasang kekasih itu menapak di aspal. Langkah demi langkah diwarnai kesunyian, walaupun ditingkahi dengan sedikit bunyi roda sepeda yang bersentuhan dengan bebatuan kecil jalanan.

Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda pendek di sebelah kanan—memekik kecil dikala angin bertiuo agak kencang dan hampir meniup terbang bandonya. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu merapikan rambutnya dan melangkah kembali, menyusul sang pemuda dan sepeda hitam mengkilatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" serunya dengan alunan suara yang anggun dan merdu—begitu menurut Sasuke, pemuda berambut _deep blue spiky_ yang berada tiga langkah lebih jauh dari pacar yang telah dimilikinya selama enam bulan terakhir. Sasuke berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan menunggu sebentar hingga sang gadis berada kembali di sisinya, kemudian mereka kembali melangkah bersama-sama, dengan Sasuke menuntun sepeda.

Sepi, memang. Sasuke akui itu. Sasuke memang tak bermulut manis, juga kurang dalam hal romansa. Namun, ternyata sebuah senyum dari Sasuke saja sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk seminggu penuh. Dia gadis yang manis dan mencintai Sasuke tak peduli apapun—Sasuke melihat itu dari rasa cinta sang gadis yang tak pudar meskipun telah lewat sekian tahun masa SMP. Itulah mengapa Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan diam—setengah gugup karena pria yang dicintainya setengah mati sekarang berada disebelahnya, mengantarkannya pulang. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap di suatu titik kosong di angkasa, sampai akhirnya mata _onyx_ pemuda itu melebar dan Sasuke berhenti di tempat, dengan tangan masih memegangi stang sepedanya.

"Pelangi." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengarahkan iris _emerald_nya yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari sore kearah sang kekasih.

"Ada pelangi." Ulang Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari lengkungan cahaya warna-warni yang melekat di langit itu. Sakura spontan menoleh ke langit di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit, meredup, memberikan pandangan rindu.

Keadaan seperti ini masih menempel dengan erat di ingatan Haruno muda, hari dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Sasuke pernah berjanji akan mengatakan perasaannya di bawah pelangi, namun karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengayuh sepeda sampai kesana—apalagi dengan Sakura duduk di sadel belakang—Sasuke turun dari sepeda, diikuti Sakura, membiarkan sepedanya jatuh ke tanah tanpa usaha menangkap, menggamit tangan putih Sakura, dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Sakura masih ingat pandangan mata lurus Sasuke, mengarah langsung ke matanya. Oh, Sakura bisa mengeluarkan asap dari telinga saking malunya.

"Mirip dengan senyuman orang yang kucintai." Tutur Sasuke pelan. Sakura menengok dengan alis diangkat sebelah. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis. "Kalau dilihat terbalik, tentunya." Tambah Sasuke.

"Dan, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapakah gadis beruntung itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, setengah meledek.

"Kau, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke dengan cengiran jahil.

Sakura tersenyum, setulus saat ia menjawab pernyataan cinta sang pria Uchiha.

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**I had a secret joy when you smile.**_

**._-:-_.**

**

* * *

**

"_Cookies and cream_ satu, strawberry satu." Pesan Sakura dikala seorang gadis periang muncul di hadapannya dan mempersilahkannya memesan. Gadis dengan name tag bertuliskan 'M. Anko' tersebut tersenyum dan meraih scoop es krim, kemudian menyekop dessert dingin lezat itu ke dua buah cup berbeda. Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengambil pesanannya. "Arigatou." Gumamnya manis.

Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol satu orang pun. Ia menuju ke sebuah meja untuk berdua, dimana Sasuke menunggunya. Sasuke sedang menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan memandang kosong ke jendela ketika Sakura datang.

"Sasuke-kun, ini." Ucap Sakura lembut sambil menaruh dua buah cup tersebut di meja.

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sakura." Katanya sebelum meraih sendok es krim. Sakura tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama. Disuapnya sesendok es krim rasa kesukaannya itu. Dingin dan manis.

"Kau suka, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyendok es krimnya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk sementara mulutnya dipenuhi lelehan es krim dan bongkahan oreo.

"Mmm." Katanya tak begitu jelas. "Enak." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan satu sendok lagi es krim.

"Sasuke, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Komentar Sakura geli. Ia menangkap sesuatu di mata _emerald_nya. Jari jemarinya bergerak ke mulut Sasuke, mengelap remah oreo yang tersisa di sudut mulutnya sebelum tersenyum senang. Yah, antara senang dan geli, sebenarnya.

"Sakura—" suara Sasuke terputus oleh pekikan Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I-Itu! Ada Naruto! Dengan Hinata!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mereka sedang kencan. Jangan ganggu mereka. Diamkan saja, lagipula aku tak mau bertemu dengan si dobe." Ucap Sasuke cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Disendoknya es krim. Kali ini, satu suapan yang besar.

"TEME! ADA TEME!" teriak Naruto, berniat mengagetkan Sasuke, dengan menepuk—setengah mendorong pundak Sasuke.

Otomatis, hidung Sasuke terbenam dalam gundukan es krim di sendok yang tengah ia pegang. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan. Entah Naruto tertawa atau tidak, ia tidak peduli, Sasuke sudah akan memukul Naruto di kepala kalau ia tak mendengar sebuah tawa—tawa lepas. Suara yang sangat ia suka.

Sakura tertawa. Mata gadis itu terpejam dengan setitik air mata di sudutnya, kegelian. Sakura memegangi perutnya. Rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai dengan heboh seiring pundak gadis itu berguncang.

Mendadak, yang membuat Naruto sangat kaget, Sasuke tersenyum. Senang. Bahagia. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura sementara sebuah pecahan oreo jatuh dari hidungnya.

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**I had a secret joy when you laugh.**_

**._-:-_.**

**

* * *

**

"U-Uhuk!" batuk Sasuke ketika ia dan Sakura sedang berdua di ruang tamu rumahnya. "U-Ukh…"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" alis Sakura menyatu, tampak sangat amat khawatir.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" batuk Sasuke lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya, terkulai, diatas sofa rumahnya. Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya panik.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Apa yang terjadi? Hey! Sasukee!" jeritnya histeris dikala Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir turun di pipi Sakura. Diremasnya kaus Sasuke. _Tak mungkin, tak mungkin… Dua menit yang lalu ia masih tertawa bersamaku…_

"Sasuke! Sasukee!" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar guncangan dalam suara Sakura, Sasuke segera membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kembali.

"Sakura, tenang! Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Tenang…" Sasuke mengelus pundak Sakura.

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke kesal. Air mata belum berhenti keluar dari matanya. "Baka! Baka Sasuke! Kenapa bercandamu seperti itu, hah? Kau tak tahu aku sangat cemas? Kau tak tahu aku sangat khawatir? Apa menurutmu itu tadi lucu, hah? Aku sempat berpikiran untuk mati juga saat kau memejamkan matamu…" tutur Sakura dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang cantik.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. _Aku sempat berpikiran untuk mati juga saat kau memejamkan matamu._ Mati juga, menyusul dirinya. Sakura mencintainya. Sakura sangat mencintainya, sehingga tumbuh keinginan sehidup semati dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian memegang kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke pundaknya. Lalu, Sasuke memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura. Dielusnya punggung Sakura, berusaha memberi rasa menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, Sakura…" bisiknya pelan. "Aku minta maaf… sungguh, aku menyesal… aku tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi… sungguh… maafkan aku…"

"Kau harus janji, Sasuke… kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu sungguhan…" isak Sakura sembari meremas bagian belakang kaus Sasuke, turut memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku janji. Sekarang, tenanglah…" ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih menangis. Menangis di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke bersumpah tak akan lagi meniru kejahilan Naruto.

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**Although bad things happen, but I'm happy when you cry in my shoulders, because that means you can rely on me.**_

**._-:-_.**

**

* * *

**

"Kyaa!"

"Sakura!"

Sebuah jeritan melengking dan seruan seorang pria memecah keributan murid-murid yang tengah beristirahat. Semua kepala menoleh. Seluruh pasang mata terarah kebawah tangga—dimana Sakura Haruno terbaring di dasar, didalam pelukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Spontan, semua orang ribut. Ada yang berlari menuju ruang guru untuk memberitahu para pengajar, ada yang berbisik-bisik heboh, ada yang memperhatikan Sakura dengan khawatir, ada yang tengah menatap Sasuke tak berdaya, bahkan ada yang memotret momen itu dengan kamera handphone.

Namun, tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Sakura selain menyingkir dari tubuh atletis Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan cemas. Sakura panik. Gugup. Sasuke baru saja melindunginya dari rasa sakit akibat jatuh menuruni tangga, dan Sakura tahu betapa sakitnya jika tulang punggungmu bergesekan dengan ujung-ujung tangga yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Apalagi dengan sebuah beban yang ditahan diatas tubuhnya, yang tak lain adalah Sakura sendiri.

Beberapa staf pengajar mulai datang. Kakashi-sensei tengah menanyai beberapa murid tentang apa yang terjadi, dan beberapa dari murid itu menunjuk ke sebuah bola yang beberapa saat lalu menabrak perut Sakura. Kurenai-sensei menuruni tangga dan membantu Sakura memapah Sasuke menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke tak ingat apa-apa kecuali melemparkan dirinya kebawah tangga dan merengkuh Sakura didalam pelukannya, kemudian hantaman keras bertubi-tubi di bagian punggung dan kepalanya. Semua bagian tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri tanpa henti. Sasuke hanya diam, menyerap rasa sakit tersebut dan menunggu, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

Setitik cahaya jatuh di pelupuk mata Sasuke, yang lama kelamaan mengembang menjadi sebias sinar putih menyilaukan. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengingat kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang begitu cepat—sebuah bola, tangga, dan jeritan Sakura—

"Sakura!" Teriaknya sambil mendudukan diri, dan berpasang-pasang mata terarah ke dirinya sekarang. Ia mengenali yang paling dekat dengan wajahnya—emerald yang menyorotkan perasaan khawatir. Tangis pemilik iris indah tersebut hampir pecah tatkala Sasuke bangun dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Baka!" sebuah kata meluncur keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Kenapa kau melindungiku segala, Sasuke? Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau terluka! Kau sakit! Lihat, gara-gara aku kau jadi begini… aku membuatmu repot…" racau Sakura tak karuan.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Aku sudah janji akan melindungimu selamanya." Katanya, memancing rona merah di pipi Sakura. "Antara aku menepati janji itu, atau ayahmu membunuhku." Sambungnya dengan tatapan yakin.

Sakura terdiam. Ditempelkannya dahi ke dahi Sasuke, dengan tangan Sasuke masih diatas kepala Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bergumam.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**I had a secret joy when I know I can protect you.**_

**._-:-_.**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ini membosankan."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau tak menikmati alam terlalu sering."

"Ung, tetap saja…" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Berbeda dari kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk dibawah pohon, dibawah langit biru. Sakura tahu Sasuke lebih sering mengisi waktunya dengan duduk didepan laptop selama berjam-jam (untuk mengerjakan tugas, tentunya) dan didalam ruangan untuk rapat OSIS dan macam-macam lagi. Gadis itu ingin Sasuke merasakan dunia_nya,_ apa yang ia suka, walau hanya sekali saja.

Lelaki itu tak begitu suka dengan alam bebas. Ia lebih suka mengurung dirinya didalam ruangan. Ia merasa lebih memiliki privasi dengan cara begitu. Di luar, ia merasa tak bebas. Tak nyaman. Walau kebanyakan orang malah berpikir terbalik dari demikian.

Sasuke menguap lebar, yang dipandangi Sakura dengan tatapan antara geli dan heran. Ia berani bertaruh Sasuke tak akan berani menguap seperti ini didepan para fangirlsnya atau didepan guru. Merusak image, ia pernah bilang begitu. Gadis itu memperhatikan pacarnya menutup mulut dan mengusap matanya, kemudian perlahan menutup sebelah matanya.

Terkikik, Sakura berujar. "Kau mengantuk, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sini, tidur saja disini." Ucap Sakura sembari menepuk pahanya.

"Hn? Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak menangkap ucapan kedua Sakura.

"Disini." Ulang Sakura, sambil menepuk pahanya lagi.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Disitu? Serius?"

"Yah, daripada kau harus tidur terduduk." Ujar Sakura, "Lebih baik tiduran saja."

"…Baik, kalau kau bilang begitu." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput, dengan kepala di paha Sakura, yang diakuinya, empuk. Dicobanya menutup mata dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Sakura turut diam. Yang Sasuke dengar hanyalah desauan angin yang menyapu dedaunan di pepohonan, dan sekali-dua kali kicauan burung singkat.

"Sakura."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Apa? Tadi kau kelihatan mengantuk."

"Aku tahu. Entah mengapa aku jadi tak bisa tidur sekarang."

Kalimat Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Sasuke menunggu respons Sakura. Ia sudah hendak mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar alunan suara Sakura, nada demi nada. Butuh waktu sejenak sebelum Sasuke menyadari lagu apa ini.

Vanilla Twilight—atau setidaknya begitulah yang Sasuke ingat, demikian judulnya. Sasuke tahu ini adalah lagu kesukaan Sakura. Dipejamkan mata onyxnya, menikmati buaian suara sang kekasih yang mengantarkannya ke alam tidur.

Sasuke menyukai—sangat mencintai suara ini.

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**I had a secret joy when I heard your voice—It reminds me of my favorite song.**_

**._-:-_.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dibawah sebuah payung merah yang membelah sepetak tanah dari jangkauan hujan. Cuacanya cukup dingin. Sasuke dan Sakura tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sibuk menahan dingin yang merasuk. Keduanya merapatkan jaket dan memeluk pundak.

Bunyi gemericik merdu saling menyusul sedari tadi seiring kaki mereka menapak. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Setiap kesempatan selalu diisi dengan rapat OSIS dan kegiatan pulang sekolah. Hanya saja, momen ini sedikit kurang tepat—hujan.

Orang bilang, hujan memang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih romantis. Bayangkan saja orang yang berciuman dibawah hujan. Atau sepasang kekasih yang duduk di kafe dan memandang keluar jendela, melewati rintik hujan yang deras. Tetapi, bukan begitu pemikiran Sakura.

Hujan seperti dinding yang memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lapisan yang menghalangi. Seperti yang bisa dilihat sekarang ini. Sasuke tak akan berbicara apapun ketika sedang hujan. Kelihatannya ia menikmati setiap suara tetesan air dan percik yang merdu. Ia menatap jauh kedepan, tampak tidak fokus.

Angin berdesir, membuat alur hujan sedikit miring dan payung orang-orang tertiup ke sisi. Saat itu juga, Sakura merapatkan jaketnya dan menahan dingin yang menusuk. Ia tahu seharusnya ia membawa jaket yang lebih tebal, bukan jaket tipis yang lebih berfungsi sebagai pemanis seperti ini.

Gadis itu merasakan dingin berbelok, bukan lagi bertiup dari belakangnya. Sasuke merentangkan sisi jaketnya dan memberi pandangan ke Sakura yang seolah berarti, 'Cepat masuk atau kau akan beku'. Sakura, mengerti maksud pacarnya, merapat dan membiarkan Sasuke menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk sebelah tubuhnya, melindungi.

Sasuke membelok untuk berhenti didepan rumah Sakura. Gadis itu masih diam, sedikit menggigil.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut, "Sudah sampai. Ayo, masuk. Nanti kau kedinginan."

Sadar, Sakura menoleh ke wajah Sasuke, tersenyum, dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke dan jaketnya. Gadis itu melangkah ke teras rumahnya yang terlindungi atap. Sasuke bisa mencium aroma _cherry blossom_ yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura senang. "Untuk hari ini."

Hujan masih menitik di payung Sasuke. Lelaki itu berdiri mematung, tak memberi respons. Hanya sebuah lekukan di bibirnya yang menandakan kalau ia bahagia.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat setelah menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya ke lantai keramik terasnya, menerjang Sasuke dan dengan cepat menembus hujan. Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa—

—sampai ia merasakan bibir Sakura menempel di bibirnya.

Sakura sudah akan melepas ciuman itu saat Sasuke mulai mengecupnya balik.

Ditengah rintik hujan, diantara kedinginan, dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang payung,

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang didambakannya—yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

**

* * *

**

**._-:-_.**

_**I had a secret joy when we kiss.**_

**._-:-_.**

* * *

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata _emerald_ di hadapannya. Diserapnya segala emosi yang tertuang, yang tercampur aduk. _Emerald_ itu sendiri memandang mata _onyx_ Sasuke setengah tidak fokus, heran.

Sasuke meremas dengan lembut tangan putih halus Sakura. Suatu gejolak membuat detak jantungnya terdengar seperti melewatkan satu degupan. Perasaannya sama seperti saat ia meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

Sakura berkedip. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke ingin merengkuhnya kuat-kuat dan merasakan detak jantung mereka berdetak bersama-sama.

Kami-sama… Sasuke mencintai gadis ini.

Amat. Sangat.

"Daijoubu, Sasuke-kun?" suara merdu gadis itu merebak.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ie." Jawab lelaki itu singkat, "Daijoubu, Sakura."

"Yokatta ne." balas Sakura, tersenyum pula.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Tumben, biasanya aku yang harus berucap."

"Lalu?"

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**._-:-_.**

_**Being with you is a secret joy.**_

**._-:-_.**

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Finally done. Natsu kerja keras menyelesaikannya… Semoga kalian semua suka. Natsu tahu fict ini terlihat seperti drabble. Gomenne untuk hal itu. Habis, Natsu tidak punya ide lain, sudah keburu over-excited…**

**Review, minna? No flame! **

A Dash of Happiness © Amakusa Natsumi

._-:-_.


End file.
